Wah Sing Ku
Wah Sing Ku is the main villain in Lethal Weapon 4 . He was played by Jet Li in the film. In the film Wah Sing Ku is a Chinese Civilian who is trying to get the 4 Fathers (one of whom is his older brother Michael Sing Ku) bought into America and get them out of jail. He is first seen at Uncle Benny's restaurant listening to Uncle Benny talk to a States Department Man about bringing the 4 Fathers into America when they receive news that the Chinese Ship that was bringing a family called the Hongs to them had been impounded by L.A.P.D. Cops Riggs and Murtaugh and Ku asks about the Hong Family and it is revealed that the family has escaped and Ku orders Uncle Benny to find them. Then Ku and some of his henchmen follow the States Department Man in their car and ram his car into the railway causing the train to crash into it and kill the man. The next day Ku is talking to Uncle Benny about delivering the family and that the family's uncle who is working for Ku won't finish his job (unknown) until he sees the family. Uncle Benny tells Ku not to worry and that the family will show up to which Ku tells Uncle Benny that in Hong Kong he would already be dead. Then L.A.P.D. Cops Roger Murtaugh, Martin Riggs, and Lee Butters come in and ask Uncle Benny if he knows anything about the ship that they impounded last night to which Uncle Benny lies and says no. Then Riggs spots Ku and asks who he is to which Benny replies that Ku doesn't speak English and tells the Cops to leave to which they do but warn Benny and Ku that they're on their butts. After the cops leave Ku replies in English In Hong Kong You'd Be Dead. Outside Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters find the Chinese Captain of the ship and try to catch him but he escapes. As the Chinese Captain escapes on a rooftop and thinks he's home free Ku appears from behind a wall and kicks the Captain to the ground with his foot for betraying him last night. Ku and the Captain fight eachother and Ku uses a necklace to strangle the Captain and kills him. After this it is revealed that the Hong Family was founded by Roger Murtaugh that night of the crash and that he secretly invited them to stay at his house until they were granted an asylum and that the older of the family Mr. Hong is the nephew of the uncle working for Ku and that Mr. Hong has been writing messages to him. When Ku receives Mr. Hong's message to his uncle he and his men go to Murtaugh's house and Ku has some of his men take the Hongs away while he and some of his other men stay behind and take Lorna Cole, Trish Murtaugh, and Rianne Murtaugh-Butters hostage until Murtaugh and Riggs come home. When Murtaugh and Riggs comes home they along with Lorna try to fight Ku and his men while Trish and Rianne try to run to safety but they are no much for Ku and his men and Ku ties Murtaugh, Riggs, Lorna, Trish, and Rianne up and then he and his men set the house on fire and leave but luckily one of the Hong Children named Ping escaped from Ku's men and sets Riggs, Murtaugh, and the girls free where they escape the burning house. After burning Murtaugh's house Ku then goes to the Prison where the 4 Fathers are and he promises the General that he will have the money for their release soon. He is also reunited with his older brother Michael Sing Ku and promises to get him free soon and then leaves. Meanwhile Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters go to confront Uncle Benny at the dentist. While their friend Leo Getz distracts the dentist pretending to have a bad tooth ache Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters sneak into the room where Uncle Benny is and use laughing gas to make him tell him about the Hongs to which he foolishly tells them about buying back the 4 Fathers and that tonight would be too late. Meanwhile the Hongs are taken to Ku's hideout and one of Ku's men takes Mr. Hong to see his uncle. Hong is so happy to be reunited with his uncle but wonders what's going on to which Ku tells Hong that his uncle is working for him in order to pay for him and his family to come to America. Ku then orders the Uncle to finish the job but the Uncle asks that the family be taken to their new home first and then he will finish the job. Angry by this Ku grabs Hong by the throat and chokes him to death and kills him and orders the uncle to continue the job or else he will kill the rest of the family to which he winds up killing the uncle later on and he also strangles Uncle Benny with the necklace and kills him too for telling the Cops about the whole thing. It is revealed that Ku has counterfeited Chinese Money in order to get the 4 Fathers Out of Prison. When Ku takes the fake money to the General everything seems to go according to plan until Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters show up and reveal to the General that the money is fake to which a fight breaks out and the General shoots three of the 4 Fathers but Ku along with his brother try to escape. During the shootout Ku manages to swipe a machine gun from one of the henchmen and uses it as a mele weapon to fight off several men and he uses his legs to snap one of the downed men's necks. Riggs and Ku fight eachother and Murtaugh tries to shoot Ku but winds up shooting Ku's brother instead. Ku takes his brother and lays him down on the ground and watches sadly as his brother dies. Enraged by this Ku fights Murtaugh and Riggs and knocks Murtaugh out but not before he manages to impale Ku with a metal pole which doesn't seem to slow him down much, Riggs grabs Ku and together they fall in the water nearby. In the water Ku tries to choke Riggs to death but Riggs finds a gun and pulls the drigger which it surprisingly goes off and kills Ku and Riggs returns to the surface safe and sound. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Martin Riggs Category:John Mcclane Category:Complete Monster Category:Crime Lord Category:Slavedrivers Category:Lethal Weapon villains